


Nuclear Family

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, EMT Derek, Homosexuality, Kid Fic, Laura Arc, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura comes home from school with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuclear Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I might type this up and post it quick before I continued work on the next one. Think this might actually spread some light on Laura's behavior a bit. Or at least a small portion of it.
> 
> This is something that is rather relevant to me. My little brothers have gone through this and I have as well since my mom came out and married a woman. 
> 
> Stiles: 31  
> Derek: 39  
> Laura: 11  
> John: 8  
> Alyssa: 1

Laura was 11 when she came home looking uneasy. Stiles had gotten off work just in time to pick Alyssa up from his father's and get home before Laura's bus dropped her off. Derek was picking John up after his soccer practice that afternoon and it was quiet as she entered the house. It was enough to draw Stiles' attention when he heard the door shut softly and Laura's soft footfalls headed to the kitchen. He looked up with a smile.

"Hey, miniwolf! How was school today?" He asked her, looking up from where he was making pb&j sandwiches for her and himself. Alyssa was sitting happily in her highchair, playing with the small portion of cereal before her, occasionally picking a piece she found suitable and sticking it in her mouth to munch. Laura just paused in the door, looking at Stiles for a moment before shrugging.

"It was ok.." she muttered softly.

Frowning a bit, Stiles tilted his head, setting the butter knife to the side and making his way to his eldest daughter. "Laura? Honey, what's wrong?"

She shrugged, scuffing her socked foot against the floor. 

"Laura?"

She shifted, ducking her head a moment before looking up at Stiles. "Mama.. is it wrong for a family to have two dads and no mom?" She asked, voice soft.

Stiles' shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes for a second. He knew this was coming, but he'd so desperately hoped that kids had grown out of this stage. Kneeling down to be at her level, Stiles brushed her hair back behind her ear. "No... No, honey, it's not. Who said it was?"

She leaned into the touch and sniffled. "We were in health class and talking about different types of families and all of them were with either a mom and a dad or just one. And I asked my teacher what it would be called if a family had two dads and Bryan Anderson told me that's it's not a real family!" by the time she'd finished her explanation, she was already in tears. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh sweetie... it's not. Do we love you any less than any other parent loves their kids?" She shook her head. "No. We don't. We love you so much. And we do eveything we can to give you the best life we can. What's wrong about that?"

"Nothing.." she whispered. Stiles just held her tightly.

"Exactly... Are you happy?"

"Yes!" she stated, pulling back and looking at him with wide eyes, almost scared of the idea of him thinking otherwise.

"And we love you so much. Your papa loves you. I love you... that's all that matters." He stated softly, resting his forehead to hers and giving her and eskimo kiss. Sniffling, a slow smile formed and Laura launched herself at him, hugging him tightly around the neck and ignoring the grunt of pain as her shoulder smacked into his nose.

 

"We have to call Laura's school..." Stiles stated later that night, lying in bed with Derek. He ran the tip of his finger long the bridge of the elder's nose, green eyes peering back at him intently. Dark brows furrowed at the comment.

"What happened?" he asked, shifting and pulling his husband a little higher up his chest. Chest to chest, Stiles tangled their legs together and sighed.

"They talked about family structure today... apparently she's having issues with a kid in her class and the teacher hasn't done shit to stop it."

A soft growl rumbled in Derek's throat and Stiles shivered slightly. He knew what that growl meant. It wasn't a pleasant sound, not like the one he'd heard just a short while ago in his ear. The one that promised warmth, love, and protection. This one was cold. A threat to anything that stood to hurt his family.

Shifting, Stiles sat up to straddle Derek's hips, hands soothing over the wolf's chest. "Hey, hey... settle there, Sourwolf... This doesn't require fangs and claws..." he hushed, continuing to calm the other. "We'll just have to meet with the teacher and make a formal complaint..." 

"Stiles-"

"If you go in there all alpha it'll make it worse..." Stiles stated, fixing Derek with a look. "We need to handle this calmly. Ok?" He waited, the wolf staring back at him. "Ok?" he asked again, holding his gaze. He got a nod. "Promise me..."

"I promise."

Relaxing, Stiles nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips before laying down once more.

 

"So what you're telling me is that you don't see the problem with this?" Stiles asked, looking the health teacher, a Mrs. Larson, in the eye. Beside him, Derek was scowling, principal Maverick behind her bench between the two parties.

Mrs. Larson shrugged. "It's merely a child spat. We encourage children to speak their minds and express their views. We don't want to stop them because one child's view point is different from another child's."

"It's an issue when that view point offends my daughter and my family." Stiles growled, the sound guttural in his own throat. Derek set a hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. He'd been quiet since arriving, letting Stiles take over unless he was needed. He'd promised to behave and this was him behaving.

"I can't reprimand a child for speaking his mind-"

Stiles snorted. "Bull. He's making Laura uncomfortable. My daughter came home in tears the other day because he told her that our family is 'wrong'."

Mrs. Larson lifted a finely plucked brow. Oh Stiles was beginning to hate looking at her. "If it's an issue with another student you should be taking it up with the parents."

"We have and we hit a roadblock with them." Derek finally stated. "However, you are a teacher. You're supposed to teach children to be tolerant and open minded and you have failed to do so by allowing a young girl to be singled out by a classmate." The woman looked flustered now, blushing slightly as she floundered to find her words in her defense. Derek didn't give her a chance. "So here's what we're going to do... We will work with Laura at home to help her find ways to be comfortable with who she is and deal with criticism from her classmates. You will do your best to fulfill the role of teacher and keep the classroom safe from hate and discrimination." He paused and let it sink in. "Sound good?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea.." Principal Maverick stated, folding her hands on her desk.

 

It wasn't the first time Stiles and Derek would be in that office talking over that same topic. Each time it got a little harder. Each time Laura got a little more distant. By the time she was twelve, she just stopped telling them. By the time she was thirteen, she had stopped calling Stiles mom. Looking back on it, Stiles would call that the moment when he started losing his baby girl.


End file.
